


Спасение в зеркале

by Kamiyasuri



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Альтернативный взгляд на события фильма, где Вортигерн многое совершил не по своей воле. И судьба вручила ему подарок, чтобы он не остался один во тьме.





	Спасение в зеркале

**Author's Note:**

> Автор фанфа с самого начала хотел оправдать поступки Вортигерна посторонним вмешательством.

-Утер, куда мы идём? Мне страшно! – прозвучал в темноте отчаянный детский голос.

-Всё будет хорошо, старший брат ведь с тобой, - в противоположность детскому, голос подростка был успокаивающим. – Держи меня за руку. Держи крепко! Вот так. – Уверения сменились бормотанием: - Где же эта дверь? Ага! Вот и замок!

Заскрежетал засов, и в тёмный каменный коридор робко проник луч дрожащего света от небольшого факела.

-Ууу, холодно! И сыро! Как в дядином склепе! – воскликнул младший из двух мальчиков и поёжился. Обратился к старшему брату, за которым стоял: - Утер, зачем нам туда идти?

-Потому что мы здесь ещё не были, - ответил тот, подсвечивая факелом чёрные стены. Видимо, уверился в правильности места и шагнул под низкий свод. – Вот! Дальше нужно спуститься по этой лестнице. Внизу будет озеро с чёрной водой…

-Мне туда совсем не хочется, иди сам, а? – сказал младший. – Нет! И ты не ходи! Там так жутко. Утер, давай вернёмся! – Он дёрнул брата за рукав, подкрепляя этим свою просьбу.

Утер наконец повернулся к нему и крепче сжал пальцами его ладошку:

-Что ты такое говоришь? Ну и вернёмся, что дальше? Мы уже весь замок изучили от крыши до подвалов, а тут никогда не были. Тебе не интересно? Незнакомое запретное место, - Утер добавил в голос таинственности.

-Запретное из-за опасности, - возразил мальчик, не впечатлённый его интонацией, потому что не желал идти за братом. – Утер, там что-то плохое внизу. А вдруг мы будем прокляты?! Давай уйдём отсюда!

-Эй! Да ты просто боишься! – воскликнул старший брат. – Но разве принцам можно бояться? И вообще любой рыцарь Камелота должен быть храбрым! Мы не можем не оправдать ожиданий отца и королевства.

-Я не боюсь, - тут же обиделся младший. – Не боюсь… Просто не хочу туда идти. Там сыро и затхло. И вообще, откуда ты узнал про эту пещеру? Не сам же нашёл, я вижу, что ты тоже ничего здесь не знаешь. Кто-то рассказал?

-Вот же упрямец! – с досадой фыркнул Утер и даже ногой притопнул. Но, несмотря на это и то, что по-прежнему держал мальчика за руку, он не сделал попыток силой тащить его за собой. Он хотел, чтобы братишка сам, добровольно, пошёл с ним. Он надеялся, что заинтересует его свеженайденным секретом. Тем более он знал, что младший принц не станет из пустого каприза или упрямства отговаривать его от похода. Если мальчик и правда не боялся, значит явно чувствовал что-то нехорошее в пещере, только будучи ребёнком ещё не мог сказать конкретно. Впрочем, он с самого раннего детства, когда ещё говорить не умел, демонстрировал чудеса интуиции. И Утер привык на неё полагаться с тех самых пор. Вот и теперь он призадумался на пороге, не спеша увлекать младшего брата за собой…

С другой стороны, мало ли они находили опасных мест?! К тому же эту новую тайну вместе с небольшим приложением он собирался подарить братцу на скорый день рождения. А теперь придётся частично рассказать о секрете в обмен на то, чтобы мальчик сопровождал его. Утер обречённо вздохнул, приняв вроде верное решение, и повернулся к младшему принцу:

-Гер, про эту пещеру я узнал из книги.

Ну вот опять! Он ведь уже привык называть младшего именно братом. Но в минуты душевного напряжения у него при обращении проскальзывало это детское прозвище. А ведь Утер уже праздновал свою победу над привычкой… Но это сейчас было неважно, потому что брат что-то спросил.

-Что?

-Что за книга? Где ты её нашёл?

-В библиотеке, на одной из нижних полок, - соврал Утер. Он давно уже готовил эту ложь. Во-первых, потому что собирался сделать брату сюрприз. Во-вторых, потому что нашёл книгу там, куда пробрался в одиночку. Узнай об этом «предательстве» младший, точно бы надолго обиделся. Но сейчас он не захотел легко отстать и продолжил допытываться:

-На нижней? А в каком разделе?

-В… - Утер осёкся. Конечно Гер тоже, как и он, много времени проводил в библиотеке. Да что там, они вместе изучали все её закоулки! А нижние полки обшаривал чаще всего младший брат, с его-то ростом и комплекцией удобнее было. Так, значит нужно назвать раздел, который братец не любит. Например… - В хозяйственном! – выпалил наконец Утер. Он был свидетелем того, что Гер откровенно скучает на занятиях по этой теме.

-Да? – склонил голову мальчик. Потом вытянул шею и взглянул на тёмный коридор поверх его плеча. – Хозяйственном? И на нижней полке?

-Раньше её там не было, я помню. А когда отец велел принести оттуда записи за какой-то урожайный год, она выпала на пол. Ну я и подобрал.

-Что это за книга? – вроде как удовлетворился этим ответом Гер.

-В том-то и дело, что какая-то магическая, - сказал Утер. Так и так брату её отдавать. А этой краткой характеристикой можно было подхлестнуть его доверие, потому что мальчик проявлял зарождающиеся способности к магии. И правда, настороженность на лице младшего принца сменилась интересом, даже серые глаза засветились.

-Магическая? Что ж ты мне её не показал? – всё же хмуро произнёс он. – И сразу сюда привёл…

-Ну хочешь, вернёмся?! – вспылил Утер, которому надоели эти разговоры и задержки. – Слушай, мы уже тут, книгу потом прочтёшь!

-Ладно, идём, - неожиданно сказал Гер и нырнул в тёмный коридор первым. – Там было что-нибудь про ловушки и опасности?

-Про опасности в таком не пишут, это же не пособие. Про ловушки тоже нет – на то они и ловушки, чтобы о них не знали, - терпеливо объяснил Утер, перед этим обогнав брата и освещая факелом ступеньки и стены. Гер, молодец, не забывал во время спуска внимательно глядеть себе под ноги. Руку старшего брата он так и не выпустил, поэтому привычно ощущался контраст его холодных пальцев и горячих – Утера. Подросток вспомнил кое-что: - А, но там в озере живут сирены.

-Сирены?! Не те же, про которых мы читали в книжке? Поющие птице-женщины…

-Полуптицы-полуженщины, - поправил оговорку брата Утер. – Помню. Они заманивали моряков на скалы песнями, а потом съедали тела. Надеюсь, тут будет что-то другое. Но уши на всякий случай давай закроем.

-Погоди! Как ты тогда будешь держать факел? Или я тебя за руку? – озадачился Гер. И решил: - Давай посмотрим, и если что – быстро закроем.

И они продолжили спускаться по скользкой чёрной лестнице. Она была вырублена в скале и вилась винтом, уходя всё ниже в стылую глубину. Братья пару раз обменивались фразами, чтобы заглушить растущую тревогу и мёртвую тишину.

-Мы уже наверно ниже самого дальнего подвала, - с гордостью заметил Утер.

-Намного, как мне кажется, - подтвердил его ощущения Гер. – Жутко как… Меня сейчас стошнит… И голова… Ох!

Старший брат с тревогой взглянул на младшего – тот не стал бы жаловаться без серьёзных причин. И правда, даже в свете тёплого огонька факела лицо мальчика отдавало нездоровой зеленью, глаза подёрнулись мутью. С ним и раньше такое бывало, Утер привык. Но теперь мысленно испугался – раньше-то, если Геру становилось плохо, можно было быстро и легко дозваться лекаря. А в этой пещере…

-Терпи. Если скоро не выйдем к озеру, будем возвращаться. Я тебя донесу, так и быть. – Утер взъерошил тёмные кудри брата, снова взял его за руку. И они пошли дальше.

-Выйдем. Скоро, - сдавленно выговорил Гер между сглатываниями. – И больше я сюда ни ногой, даже не проси.

Утер почувствовал укол вины. А через секунду увидел мигающие отсветы на стене, белёсые, явно не от факела. Его же рыжий огонь осветил арочный свод, в который упирался коридор.

-Пришли! – воскликнул старший принц и потянул брата к выходу. Теми отсветами оказались блики, которые отбрасывало… - Чёрное озеро. В нём должны быть сирены.

-Смотри, там колокол! И камень словно… - Гер не договорил и обеими руками вцепился в предплечье Утера.

-Ну да, жертвенный, - нарочито беспечно пояснил тот. Услышал, как мальчик с усилием сглотнул, снова подавляя тошноту. – Ну ты чего? Мы даже к скелетам залезали. А тут вообще ничего страшного! Не хочешь в колокол позвонить? Я тебя подниму, мал ещё, не достанешь. Но сначала я сам.

Утер сделал несколько шагов вперёд, таща Гера за руку. Оказался на широком чёрном камне и потянулся рукой к верёвке, что была привязана к языку колокола. Но младший принц вдруг с криком резко дёрнул его за рукав в сторону:

-Нет! Не надо! Давай уйдём! Те скелеты совсем мёртвые, а тут мёртвое живое… Утер, пошли отсюда!

-Трусишка ты. От одного раза ничего не будет, - усмехнулся старший. У него появился редкий и заманчивый шанс вызвать у брата восхищение. Поэтому Утер отмахнулся от предчувствий Гера, от своего чувства опасности и схватил верёвку. Хотел дёрнуть один раз, но брат снова потянул его за одежду.

Первый и следом второй удар колокола гулко отдались во всех, казалось, уголках пещеры. Тяжёлый звук словно повис в спёртом воздухе. А потом будто рухнул в воду, заставляя её пойти волнами. Поверхность озера была маслянисто-чёрной и судя по всему какой-то вязкой. Утеру казалось, что около камней колышется что-то скользкое и жуткое. Судя по хватке на рукаве, Геру тоже.

-А где же сирены? – бодро спросил Утер, хотя уже не горел желанием узнать, кто тут живёт. Да разве тут может кто-то жить? Сейчас старший брат хотел того же, что и младший – поскорее покинуть это дышащее опасностью место. Но больше не успел ничего сказать или сделать.

Под сводами пещеры зазвучали женские голоса, тихие, но хорошо слышные из-за эха. А потом раздался слабый всплеск, как если бы что-то гладкое скользило под самой поверхностью воды. Вскоре получилось разобрать слова:

-Принцы… Принцы пришли. Скоро новая сделка. Новые жертвы… Принцы хотят силы. Сила в обмен на свежую кровь и жизнь… Найдите жертвенный кинжал. Принцы…

Утер дрогнувшей рукой поднял факел повыше. В его слабом свете стало наконец видно существ из озера. То погружаясь, то всплывая, к камню приближались юные длинноволосые девы. Движения их тонких рук и гибких тел завораживали, белела нежная кожа. Утер всё пытался разглядеть их ноги, но тщетно. Впрочем, его тут же перестало это волновать – девушки были прекрасны. Их тихие голоса проникали прямо в голову, тесня мысли.

Порыв непонятно откуда взявшегося ветра задул робкий огонёк факела. И пещеру заполнил зелёный колдовской свет, идущий от воды и отражающийся в чёрных сводах. У Утера от этого закружилась голова, внутри неё остались лишь сладкие голоса дев, которые уговаривали его:

-Старший принц. Наследник трона… Иди к нам! Хочешь жить с нами? На дне озера уютно, лучше чем в замке. Тебе не будет скучно… Ты станешь королём в двух мирах! Тобой будут все восхищаться. Иди же к нам, скажи «да»…

Утер собрал всю волю в кулак, но тут же расслабился. Он совсем не чувствовал опасности. И правда, жить в озере с этими красавицами наверняка хорошо. Надо только ещё брата с собой забрать, показать ему… Брата? Разве у него был брат?..

Но тут морок распался от резкой боли в скуле. Девушки свирепо зашипели и плеснули водой. А Утер всё вспомнил одновременно со звуком своего имени:

-Утер! – Громкий вскрик ударил по ушам, а холодная ладонь – по щеке. – Утер, очнись! Ну же! Слышишь меня?! – Ещё одна пощёчина. Следующей не последовало, потому что старший принц перехватил руку младшего, крепко сжал знакомые тонкие пальцы. Открыл глаза и увидел его лицо, подсвеченное колдовским огнём, оттого более худое и взрослое.

-Гер, - смог только шевельнуть губами Утер, из почему-то сдавленного горла которого не вырвалось даже хрипа.

-Молчи. Они тебя чуть не утащили! Ты же не согласился на их уговоры? – мальчик заговорил тише и сунул ладонь ему под затылок. Оказывается, Утер не заметил, как упал. И… это что такое?! Одежда была насквозь мокрая, кругом растекалась вода. Гер, сидевший рядом с ним, дрожал, но был сухим.

-Ты меня вытащил? – Горло всё-таки пропустило эту фразу.

-Только назад дёрнул, - нехотя сказал младший и поднял голову.

Девушки продолжали нарезать круги. Шипели, сверкали чёрными очами и скалились. Теперь в них не было ничего привлекательного…

-И правда сирены, - тускло заметил мальчик. – Ты заметил? У них вместо ног хвосты. Или нет, даже такие щупальца, которые потом вроде как соединяются в… - Он осёкся и замер, глядя в одну точку. Утер с трудом приподнялся на локте, поворачиваясь туда же.

Там, где было меньше воды, на уступ плеснула большая волна. Девушки смолкли и все как одна устремились в ту сторону. Ком из тел и щупалец бугрился, рос. А потом из его центра показалась голова старой женщины. Головы пары молодых вынырнули рядом. Мерзкая старуха смотрела прямо на принцев. Вот она открыла рот…

-Сыновья короля. Новые наследники, - прозвучал скрипучий голос, который резал слух как кинжал. – Славно. Воин и маг. Давно такого расклада не было. Наше время пришло…

Братья сидели не в силах пошевелиться. А старуха продолжала:

-И вам захочется силы. Придёте, я буду вас ждать. Итак. – Она наклонилась, и девицы разом что-то ей зашептали. Утер расслышал своё имя несколько раз повторенным. Женщина удовлетворённо кивнула и проскрежетала: - Имя наследного принца нам известно. А как же зовут младшего, мага?

Утер почувствовал, как вздрогнул брат, и помог ему подняться на ноги. Теперь они стояли, опираясь друг на друга. У Гера побелели плотно сжатые губы. Видимо, имя играло какую-то роль в магическом понимании. Утер обнял его одной рукой и преодолел боль в горле:

-Мы вам не скажем, твари! Убирайтесь отсюда!!

Старуха заскрипела, и он не сразу понял, что она так смеётся. Захихикали и девицы, снова подплывая к жертвенному камню. Братья отступили. Но это не спасло от коварной пары щупалец, которые вдруг взметнулись из воды и обвились вокруг шеи Утера. Они дёрнули его на пол, потащили прочь с суши. Оглушённый ударом, принц не смог и рта раскрыть. Но почувствовал, как брат хватает его поперёк груди, тянет на себя. Услышал его крик:

-Нет, не трогайте его! Я скажу!

Хватка на шее чуть ослабла, и Утер выдавил из горла последний воздух со словами:

-Не смей! Нельзя!..

Щупальца опять сжались. И, казалось, над самым его ухом раздался мерзкий голос старухи:

-Так как же тебя зовут, мой мальчик?

Утер уже терял сознание, когда его младший брат сквозь зубы, но внятно произнёс:

-Вортигерн.

* * *

Нагоняй братья получили знатный, хотя были в том возрасте, что уже понимали – не стоит обижаться. Родители ругают потому, что волнуются, а не хотят наказать. Но это произошло уже после того, как принцы пришли в себя.

Утер помнил, что когда очнулся от неприятного холода, в пещере было очень мало света – того белёсого, который бликовал на воде и лился непонятно откуда. Смутно в этом свете Утер увидел лежавшего рядом младшего брата. Тот был без сознания. Озеро снова было гладким, без намёка на волны и обитателей. Неизвестно сколько времени прошло.

Ругаясь, Утер взвалил Гера себе на спину и стал подниматься по лестнице. Силы не желали восстанавливаться, поэтому каждая ступенька вкупе с дополнительной нагрузкой (пусть брат и был худеньким) давалась с трудом. Старший принц стискивал от натуги зубы, но упрямо тащил свою дорогую ношу вверх. Упорства ему не хватило самую малость – он вместе с Вортигерном рухнул на пол, едва переступил порог комнаты. Там их самолично отыскал король, хотя стража была разослана по всем подвалам и тайникам.

Утер очнулся раньше, чем Гер, которого обнаружил спящим у себя под боком. Заметил, что обе руки мальчика перевязаны до локтей. Поэтому первым делом спросил у матери, радостно его обнявшей, что с братом. Оказывается, у того под бинтами скрывалась обожжённая кожа. Лекарь определил, что скорее всего магическим огнём. Но откуда он мог взяться у сирен, существ водного мира?! Чтобы получить объяснение этому, нужно было ждать, когда очнётся младший принц.

Король же потребовал от Утера рассказать о произошедшем в подземелье. Тот и выложил всю правду. В итоге отец принял решение замуровать вход в пещеру. Книгу же Утеру позволили оставить: она безвредна, если попасть к сиренам теперь будет невозможно. К тому же она была подарком Вортигерну ко дню рождения. Очнулся бы ещё к нему сам именинник. В те дни Утер решительно отказался от поездок с друзьями и проводил почти всё время у постели брата. Он чувствовал глубокую вину за случившееся: что пренебрёг просьбами Гера о возвращении, что хотел как можно быстрее показать ему секретное место, а об опасности не подумал… Да и много ещё за что. Вдобавок не давали покоя ожоги на руках мальчика.

Впрочем, Вортигерн в тот же вечер всё рассказал. Но перед этим принцы получили нагоняй от родителей. Королева, которая провела у постели сыновей пару бессонных ночей, ушла к себе отдыхать. Утер же снова улёгся рядом с младшим братом. На ночь служанка сменила Геру повязки, и старший принц наконец увидел ожоги. Чем отличались магические ожоги от обычных, он не понял. Но вина снова дала о себе знать, поэтому он погладил мальчика по голове и спросил:

-Что там случилось? Давай с самого начала.

Вортигерн уложил забинтованные руки поверх одеяла и вперил взгляд в потолок. Бледное личико застыло как маска, а голос зазвучал совсем не мальчишеский – глухой и низковатый:

-Когда я услышал их пение, то успел закрыть уши. Ты же так советовал, а сам не закрыл! Вот и поддался чарам. Они словно игрались, стали дёргать тебя в воду и смеяться. Ты сразу по грудь в озеро свалился… Ну я уши открыл – и тебя ловить. Еле выволок на камень, тяжёлый! А ты лежишь с улыбкой, что-то бормочешь про уютное дно… Они тебя к себе звали, да? – Он наконец перевёл на Утера осмысленный взгляд. Старший отмер, увидев, как ожило его лицо, секунду назад пугавшее отрешённостью. Кивнул:

-Звали. Но я плохо помню. В голове было совсем пусто, только их песня и звучала. Она породила желание кинуться с ними на дно. Так что я мог шагнуть в озеро и сам…

-Вот-вот, ты сам не свой был. Кто бы знал, что наследник престола получит столько пощёчин! – Гер чуть виновато усмехнулся.

-Да, знатно угостил. Щёки весь день ныли, - улыбнулся в ответ Утер. Он, конечно, не держал обиды и тем более не собирался ругать брата за пощёчины – тот ему жизнь спас, когда в чувство привёл! – Спасибо, что хоть кулаки не испробовал.

-Я собирался, - буркнул младший принц. – Задумался, как бы ударить, чтобы тебе синяк не оставить, а себе пальцы сохранить… Ты в это время очнулся.

-Ах ты негодник! – зарычал Утер и потряс мальчика за плечи. Потом завязалась шуточная борьба, они пару минут со смехом катались по подушкам. В какой-то миг Вортигерн забыл поберечь руки и вцепился в шею брата. Тут же оба зашипели от боли и поспешили отодвинуться. Утер потирал полосы на горле, явно оставленные не пальцами, Гер потряхивал перевязанными кистями.

-Я… Прости! – Он запоздало услышал кашель старшего принца.

-Что было… после этого? – указывая себе на шею, просипел Утер. Нахмурился и тронул Вортигерна за плечо, потому что тот ничего не ответил, а виновато повесил голову. – Всё нормально уже. Рассказывай.

-Им нужны были наши имена, - тихо сказал мальчик. Досадливо передёрнул плечами и так же продолжил: - Я им сдуру твоё выболтал, когда звал…

-Ты им сдуру своё выболтал! – резковато поправил его Утер. – Ты не должен был добровольно его называть!

-Добровольно?! – тут же вскинулся Гер. – Да они тебя душили, ты не заметил?! Собирались к себе утащить и утопить! Добровольно…

-Ты мог бы соврать, - уже спокойнее заметил Утер.

-Они бы почуяли ложь, - покачал головой младший принц. – И тогда бы тебя точно… - Он безнадёжно махнул рукой и тут же поморщился.

-Что дальше было? – мгновенно вспомнил об основном разговоре старший, осторожно беря его ладони в свои.

-Теперь, зная наши имена, они могут влиять на нас, - вздохнул Вортигерн и улёгся рядом, уложил голову ему на плечо. – Кажется, Камелот – это их территория. Вся вода в их власти, они нас отовсюду увидят. Мы в ловушке, Утер…

-Не смогут они на нас влиять! – с жаром воскликнул тот. – Ещё чего не хватало! Чтобы принцами управляли какие-то гадины из озера!

-Это точно. На тебя не так сильно будут влиять.

-Почему? А с тобой что?!

-Вспомни их слова. Ты воин. На воинов им сложнее влиять. Потому что они маги. И я маг. И кстати, возможно, твой иммунитет – их плата за знание твоего имени. Ну, я так просил, а вот вышло ли…

-Но они всё равно смогут управлять моей жизнью, хоть и отчасти. Равноценный обмен, ничего не скажешь! – проворчал Утер. Узнанное нравилось ему всё меньше. Тревога за младшего брата росла. – Но если это в обмен на моё имя, то что они дали в обмен на твоё?

-Ничего. Хотя, нет. Можно считать, что именно благодаря им проснулась моя магия. – Вортигерн поднял над лицом руки. – Та старуха начала говорить всякие гадости про маму и папу. Девки опять потянули к тебе щупальца. Я и разозлился…

-А, так это был твой огонь? Ты им руки опалил? – живо повернулся к недовольно замолчавшему брату Утер, и мальчик неохотно кивнул.

-Представил, как огонь появляется в ладонях и летит с них прямо в сирен. Подумал, раз они в воде живут, значит, их стихия, значит, боятся огня. Вот и…

-Ну, вызвать-то пламя у тебя получилось. Попал хоть?!

-Да, - по-прежнему неохотно буркнул Гер, тоже поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Утеру. – Пахло жареным. Я целился в большой ком щупалец. В старуху не попал, зато девке одной волосы подпалил! Они как подняли визг, я совсем оглох. А они завертелись, в воду попрыгали и уплыли. Старушенция эта осталась, лыбилась и глядела, как огонь мне руки обжигает. Ещё б немного, я бы весь загорелся, хорошо, вода рядом была, окунул… Да огонь и там-то не сразу погас!

-А если бы не твоя сила, мы бы оттуда не ушли, да? – вдруг ясно понял Утер.

-Не знаю. Мне кажется, нас так оттуда и не выпустили. Чудится, что отовсюду глазеют… Из вон той миски, из бокала с вином. Жуть. – Вортигерн вздрогнул и придвинулся ближе к брату. Тот накрыл его одеялом, положил сверху ладонь.

-Мы там прилично без сознания лежали. Темно и холодно. Мне пришлось тебя вверх по лестнице тащить! – в шутку возмутился Утер и наконец с облегчением увидел на губах Гера слабую улыбку. – Спасли друг дружку, теперь квиты. Давай уже спать.

-Мне мерещится, глаза закрою, они в сны проникнут, - прошептал младший принц, не моргая.

-Да брось, как они в сны-то проберутся?! – бодро хмыкнул Утер, но, честно говоря, сам не чувствовал уверенности в своих словах. Ну уж нет! Принцы они или кто?! – Спи. Я рядом. Старший брат рядом. – И сам сразу осознал, как глупо звучит это убеждение. Встреча с сиренами что-то сломала. То, что старший защитит младшего, было слабым утешением. Потому что это старший брат нуждался в помощи в пещере… А младший привёл его в чувство, пробудил свою магию…

-Зато у тебя теперь есть огонь! – нашёл правильные слова Утер, подавив горечь от своего недавнего бессилия. – Во сне прожарь их до корочки!

Вортигерн на миг поднял брови. И почти сразу рассмеялся, негромко, но искренне и звонко. Так, что заразил брата. Они хихикали, уткнувшись в подушки.

-Главное, не перестараться. – Гер продемонстрировал повязки на руках. И потом положил голову Утеру на грудь, успокаиваясь. Они уже засыпали, когда младший принц бормотнул: - Ах да, нужно ещё найти какой-то кинжал…

* * *

Вортигерн тяжело дышал, поднимаясь с холодного пола. В дальнем углу валялся узкий кинжал с золотистой вязью на крестовине, который притягивал взгляд принца.

Чтобы вспомнить о поисках жертвенного кинжала, ему понадобилась пара недель. А чтобы ими заняться – целый год. Пока у него сходил ожог с рук, родители накрепко запретили братьям шнырять по закоулкам замка. И Утер сам поддержал это решение. Собственно, Гер тоже – ему тяжело далось выздоровление. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным, пока руки были в бинтах: ни нормально поесть, помыться, почитать. Это была катастрофа, когда выяснилось, что практически все занятия младшего принца так или иначе связаны с руками. Недели выздоровления превратились бы в сущий кошмар, не будь с ним рядом брата. Утер, словно вспомнив детство, начал возиться с ним. Помогал почти во всём, почти не отходил. Вортигерн часто ловил на его отворачивающемся лице выражение ностальгии и тёплую улыбку.

Каждый раз, когда они ложились спать (старший продолжал соседствовать), у Гера на языке вертелся один вопрос. «Тебе не скучно?» Он знал, что если бы задал его, то старший брат не понял бы всю полноту фразы. «Тебе не скучно? Наверняка хочешь отправиться к друзьям, посоревноваться в стрельбе из лука. Ты же так любишь скачки, конь застоялся поди. И тренировки на мечах никто не отменял… И всё это время ты не посещал королевских советов, которые никогда не пропускал! А вместо этого заботишься обо мне, как будто я младенец». И так далее, и тому подобное. Но именно потому, что Гер знал – Утер не уловит всех этих подтекстов, обязательно уверит в обратном, - вопрос так и не прозвучал.

А потом им обоим было не до вспоминания сирен и кинжала – в Камелоте устраивали празднество в честь дня рождения младшего принца. Самым лучшим и неожиданным подарком для именинника стал приезд магов. А поскольку это устроили родители Вортигерна, то в Камелот во главе свиты прибыл сам король волшебников. И, конечно, зрелища, на которые маги не скупясь тратили силы, мастерство и фантазию, могли наблюдать все люди в округе.

На следующий после празднований вечер отец привёл Вортигерна к повелителю магов, после чего оставил их одних. Следуя указаниям, которые мальчик получил ранее, он рассказал старику, откуда получил ожоги на руках. Верховный маг слушал и кивал – ведь это по его просьбе принца привели к нему. Волшебник ещё в первую встречу что-то почувствовал в ребёнке, на день рождения которого прибыл. Что-то неуловимо знакомое. Он не был бы королём магов, если бы не мог дать названия собственным ощущениям. Ещё тогда старик заметил не до конца зажившую кожу на кистях Вортигерна, спросил. Но среди общей суматохи мальчик смутился, и маг решил отложить важный разговор с ним и о нём на более позднее и спокойное время, то есть на следующий вечер. Ещё через день маги собирались покинуть Камелот, поэтому важно было узнать и решить всё сейчас.

И теперь, слушая сбивчивый рассказ младшего принца, старик качал головой: братьям крупно не повезло встретиться с одними из самых коварных магических существ подземного мира. И только чудо, название которому было «пробудившаяся магия», спасло их.

-Покажи руки, - попросил маг, когда Гер закончил историю, и протянул к нему раскрытые ладони. Мальчик замешкался на миг, потом шагнул вперёд и вложил в них свои кисти. Крючковатые чуткие пальцы пробежались по почти затянувшимся шрамам на детской коже. Максимально осторожно, но принц всё равно поморщился, когда старик коснулся сгиба его локтя. Не от боли, просто за локоть он позволял себя трогать только близким людям, к которым маг не принадлежал. Тот принял его гримасу именно за болезненную и поспешно отпустил его предплечья, но вернулся к внимательному ощупыванию запястий. А когда он чуть приподнял над его ладонями свои, между ними вдруг полыхнул огонь. Всего на один краткий миг, но Вортигерн с приглушённым вскриком отшатнулся. Наткнулся на кресло и, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнул в него. Старик тоже откинулся на спинку своего.

 -Ты маг, мой принц. Если твою спящую магию ещё легко было принять за интуицию, то теперь можно твёрдо сказать, твоё чутьё – магическое. А материально она наконец проявилась в критической ситуации, как обычно это и бывает.

Мальчик тяжело дышал, полулёжа в огромном кресле. Глаза были закрыты, волнистые волосы на лбу повлажнели от пота. Старику это не понравилось – никто на его памяти так не реагировал на обычную проверку способностей. Или это от стресса и воспоминаний о сиренах? Тем не менее верховный маг с тревогой спросил:

-Что с тобой, мой принц?

-Н-ничего, - выдавил Вортигерн, которому врождённая гордость не позволяла признаться в ужасном самочувствии. Да ещё и кому – королю магов!

-Тебе плохо, - констатировал старик, которому всё стало ясно. Он посочувствовал мальчику, понимая, что тому нелегко будет обучаться магии с таким высоким порогом чувствительности к всплескам энергий. А значит… Верховный маг нахмурился и решил уточнить: - Мой принц, тебе было плохо эти два дня?

Гер упрямо замотал головой, но движения не закончил – схватился за неё обеими руками, словно она заболела или закружилась. Старик всё замечал и одновременно вспоминал. Именинник за всё время праздника и правда был бледен. Но он с таким интересом наблюдал за магическими чудесами, что мало кто бы заподозрил его в недомогании. С другой стороны, он – принц, хоть и не наследник престола, но тоже сын короля. А всех людей королевского рода чуть не с колыбели учат терпению и сокрытию эмоций … Да, из-за этого мальчику будет ещё труднее.

Но старик уже окончательно решил, что младший принц во что бы то ни стало должен постигнуть все тонкости магии в их училище. Уже давно в Камелоте не рождалось мага, а этот мальчик просто подарок для двух народов. Волшебник не мог зваться королём, если бы не думал в первую очередь о выгоде для своих соратников. А значит стоит созвать срочный совет магов тут же, в замке, и договориться обо всём с королём Камелота. Старик довольно улыбнулся, уже предполагая полезную дипломатическую сделку. Но для начала нужно всё-таки поставить в известность самого мальчика. Конечно, его никто не будет спрашивать о мнении, но он совсем ребёнок с хрупкой психикой. Любой стресс может погубить неокрепший источник магии. Да и что-то скрывать от него смысла нет, интуиция всё-таки работает на владельца.

-Подойди сюда, - заметив, что муть в серых глазах немного рассеялась, попросил старик. Поймал их хмурый взгляд – ну чисто волчий! – и улыбнулся. Поманил рукой.

Вортигерн поднялся с кресла, сделал два шага, чтобы оказаться как раз напротив него. Маг снова сжал пальцы мальчика своими. Тот не шелохнулся, лишь выжидательно смотрел. Король магов увидел, что в радужке цвета сумерек отражается горящий в камине огонь, очень похожий на тот, магический, что буквально секунду полыхал меж ладоней старого и юного волшебников. Ему показалось, что пламя растёт, поглощая зрачки и пространство вокруг них… Показалось. Но это было словно предупреждение – опасная сила должна быть под присмотром.

Старик крепче сжал руку Вортигерна и сказал:

-Ты станешь великим магом. Тебя обучат пользоваться той силой, что в тебе пробудилась. Ты сможешь использовать её во благо, контролировать, чтобы не причинить никому вреда.

-И руки больше не обожгу? – с надеждой спросил принц. А верховный маг понял, насколько тяжело ему было ждать выздоровления. Уверил с улыбкой:

-Не обожжёшь. Будешь поджигать что нужно.

-Вы меня будете учить?

-Я и ещё много сильных магов. Мой принц, ты согласен? Поедешь с нами в училище?

-А библиотека там есть? – спросил о самом важном для себя Вортигерн, чем снова вызвал улыбку старика.

-И огромная. Знаешь, если согласишься, по дороге туда я расскажу тебе половину, а половину увидишь и разузнаешь уже ты сам.

После минуты серьёзного раздумья мальчик твёрдо ответил:

-Я хочу учиться магии. – И спохватился: - А папа… То есть король позволит? И мама с Утером…

-Уверяю тебя, они согласятся, - успокоил его волшебник. – Идём к ним, а завтра с утра всё решим окончательно.

Обсуждение вышло бурным. Королева не желала отпускать младшего сына одного в далёкие земли (и от себя). По её мнению, это было ещё и рано: учебный год начинался только через два месяца. Утер тихо радовался за брата, а мать утешал тем, что Гер не пропадёт, тем более что сопровождение у него собиралось достойное принца – небольшая домашняя свита и маги, с которым ему конечно было по пути. А король Камелота, как и волшебник, мгновенно увидел во всём этом очень выгодное предложение. Утром состоялся заключительный совет, в котором верхушка магического общества выразила своё согласие. Ещё день на сборы – и Вортигерн впервые покинул родной дом на целый год. Мать пробыла с ним в училище до начала занятий и, уверившись в полном порядке, вернулась в Камелот. Король туда не ездил, потому что знал: соглашение между ним и верховным магом не допускало опасностей для его сына.

Перед отъездом брата Утер заставил его хорошенько выспаться, с утра проводил караван и напоследок со словами ободрения обнял Вортигерна. Покаявшись, что за всей этой суматохой забыл кое-что важное, он вручил мальчику ту самую книгу о сиренах…

И вот спустя год младший принц вернулся в Камелот. Его встречала радостная мама, а отец с братом были в отъезде по государственным делам. После ужина, когда Вортигерн остался один, он почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд, казалось, из каждого уголка комнаты. Он поёжился и стал перебирать те немногие вещи, что привёз из училища. И тут ему прямо на колени выпала пресловутая чёрная книга, которую он непонятно зачем захватил с собой.

Принц мгновенно всё вспомнил – и пещеру, и сирен, и то, что нужно найти жертвенный кинжал. Теперь ему понятно было, что это за взгляд отовсюду. Он вспомнил, как сам говорил Утеру, что сиренам подвластна примыкавшая к пещере территория. К тому же они собирались наблюдать за принцами, поскольку те попали под их чары, вдобавок сказали свои имена… И если вдали от Камелота власть сирен исчезала, и в училище Вортигерн был свободен от них, то теперь снова ощущал их пристальное внимание. Хорошо, что Утер, постоянно живший здесь, почти не страдал от него. По крайней мере, в письмах он говорил только о паре случаев, когда ощущал на себе острый взгляд в комнатах, дальше же дело и вовсе не заходило.

Когда книга и сирены напомнили о себе, Вортигерн нахмурился. Кинжал придётся срочно искать и в одиночку, поскольку старшего брата нет в замке. Младший принц решил использовать недавно изученное заклинание поиска на чёрном томе. Оно сработало. И Гер отправился на еле слышный зов вещи, которая была связана с книгой. Зов завёл его в такие путаные дебри подвальных коридоров, что год назад мальчик ни за что не явился бы сюда один. Зато, как он понял, сюда приходил Утер. Тот наверняка набрёл в этом лабиринте на комнату со всяким хламом, среди которого откопал эту книгу… Вортигерн, уже тогда спрашивая о его находке, подозревал, что старший брат недоговаривает. Но не захотел уличать его во лжи – понял, что Утером двигало желание сделать младшему особый подарок. Вот он и нашёл секретное место. Гер утешал себя ещё тем, что если бы не те события и обстоятельства, брат обязательно всё бы ему рассказал, сводил бы в эти «тайные» комнаты…

Но сейчас он был здесь один. И никак не мог унять дрожь – она охватила всё его тело, стоило ему коснуться вынутого из тайника в стене кинжала. Того самого, который был детально изображён на страницах книги сирен о жертвенном обряде. Ледяные щупальца, успевшие от этого секундного касания проникнуть Вортигерну во все уголки тела и мозг, заморозили его мысли и движения. Теперь в его голове звучали чужие и одновременно знакомые голоса:

-Принц нашёл кинжал!.. Используй его, когда будешь нуждаться в силе! И помни… Цена – кровь и жизнь дорогого тебе человека. Пронзи его этим кинжалом!.. Помни, принц…

-Неееет! – Вортигерн не выдержал давления на сознание и скорчился на ледяном полу, сжимая ладонями взрывающиеся виски. Словно в ответ на его крик и боль всё вокруг заполыхало. Магический огонь обращал лежащий вокруг хлам в пепел, опалял даже камень и металл.

Когда приступ прошёл, принц с трудом сел. Теперь комнату заполняла чёрная пыль, взлетающая в воздух от малейшего движения. Гер огляделся. Проклятье! Все уроки по контролю силы словно потеряли свой смысл – он опять не смог сдержать спонтанный магический всплеск. Зато жертвенный кинжал лежал в углу целёхонек. То ли он не поддавался пламени любого происхождения, то ли Вортигерн сознательно не целился в него. Непонятно. Мальчик дотянулся до него, не без содрогания обернул в широкий рукав с золотым шитьём и, шатаясь, покинул засыпанную пеплом комнату. Замок на закрывшейся двери он расплавил, чтобы её точно никто не открыл. Он чувствовал, что больше ни ему, ни Утеру, ни кому бы то ни было ещё здесь делать нечего. Брату, конечно, он всё расскажет, но наверно уже после того, как отчитается перед ним и отцом о прошедшем в училище годе.

Так Вортигерн думал, спеша вверх по лестнице, потому что услышал сигнал, который сообщал о возвращении короля и наследного принца.

* * *

-Мордред мёртв. Утер сразил его мечом, - выдавил Вортигерн, потирая ладонями затылок, который всякий раз ужасно ломило, когда в разум принца бесцеремонно вторгались твари из подземного озера.

-Что это за меч?! Откуда он взялся?! – ледяной иглой прошивали его мозг истеричные вопли сирен. – Что это за сила, если им убили сильнейшего тёмного мага?!!

-Не знаю… Меч я видел впервые, - со скрипом зубов процедил Вортигерн. Ему и так было плохо в последние дни из-за отголосков бушевавшей здесь магии. А теперь, войдя в свою комнату, он даже до кровати дойти не смог – от боли свалился прямо на расстеленную около неё шкуру.

-Эта сила опасна! А мощное оружие в руках короля… Ты должен убить его! Тогда ты завладеешь мечом и королевством!..

-Убить Утера?! Вы спятили?!! – даже под давлением и муками Вортигерн смог изумиться. – Это невозможно! Тем более что ваш план союза с Мордредом провалился. Подумать только, одним взмахом меча мой брат уничтожил многотысячную магическую армию!

-Не забывайся! – окрик хлестнул как ледяной кнут по сознанию принца. Вортигерн не выдержал натиска и позволил себе зашипеть. А потом молча слушал злобный шёпот: - Король оказался сильнее, чем мы думали. Он не поддался нашему влиянию за все эти годы.

-О да, он такой, он упёртый, - морщась, но ухмыляясь, выплюнул Вортигерн.

-Он мешается. Ты убьёшь его, взойдёшь на трон. И тогда мы будем править Камелотом.

-Нет! Ни за что! – выкрикнул принц и застонал от спазма.

-Почему же нет? Мы знаем все твои тёмные желания, - в голову ему всверлился вкрадчивый голос старухи. – Знаем, что ты жаждешь власти и завидуешь брату.

-Неправда!.. Да даже если и так, после рождения Артура корона точно не станет моей…

-Вот именно! Поэтому ты убьёшь короля и его сына. И королеву. Сделаешь так, чтобы никто не узнал истину, чтобы всё было естественно. Останешься единственным законным наследником трона…

-Нет!

-Да, мой принц, да. Ты смог ускользнуть от нас в то училище, но это не страшно. Чтобы снова завладеть твоим разумом, хватило и того времени, что ты провёл после учёбы здесь. И заметь, твои знания ничем не помогли! А всё потому, что твои жалкие учителя даже не подозревают о нашей силе. Ты устраиваешь нас в роли марионетки.

-Нет! Сделка с Мордредом, которую вы заключили через меня, потеряла силу! И в восстании я тоже не буду вашим инструментом, жадные твари!..

-Тише, принц, - прошипел старуха, когда Вортигерн осёкся на вскрике и от накатившей боли вцепился зубами в своё запястье. – Спрячь свой острый язык, пока он у тебя есть. Но знаешь, тебя стоит похвалить – марионетка из тебя славная. Отдаю должное, красноречие и убедительность – это только твоя заслуга. Большинство солдат, которых ты завлекал в заговор, до сих пор думают о восстании. Но нужно закончить начатое.

-Я не стану убивать семью брата, - резко повторил Вортигерн и едва подавил новый вскрик.

-Ты в нашей власти, мальчик. Ты не сможешь нам отказать. Подготовь солдат. Три дня. За силой придёшь к нам.

-Этому не бывать! – принц выплюнул эту фразу вместе с кровью из прокушенной губы. – Никогда.

-У тебя нет выбора, - зазвучали словно по всей комнате голоса сирен. – Освежи в памяти ритуал и не забудь жертвенный кинжал. Три дня. И без глупостей, мы следим за каждым твоим шагом.

Эхо хохота болезненно отдалось в ушах Вортигерна, потом он смог наконец расслабиться из-за ушедшего давления на разум. Он лежал, чувствуя, как балансирует на самом краю сознания. Эти жестокие вторжения в его мозг были стократ хуже влияния на его организм всплесков магии. Тысячекратно. Если после второго он достаточно быстро приходил в себя, то после первого чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку очень долго, тем более что сирены почти не ослабляли своего контроля, и Вортигерн постоянно пребывал в отвратительном состоянии. Но сейчас всё было ещё хуже – оба события наложились друг на друга, как это уже происходило несколько лет назад. Тогда, будучи марионеткой сирен, он договаривался с Мордредом о восстании, а вокруг маги устраивали зрелища с помощью волшебства… Тогда у него было время отлежаться, сейчас же нужно было торопиться.

Вортигерн застонал от усилия, которое приказал сделать измученному телу, и рухнул уже на постель. Прикрыл глаза, размеренно дыша, чтобы успокоить рваный ритм сердца и мыслей. Привычное ощущение взгляда отовсюду не исчезло – сирены, как и обещали, не прекращали следить за ним, - но заметно ослабло и не грозило выжечь мозг и глаза. Тем не менее принц прошептал заклинание и дополнительно защитил мысли от чужого вмешательства. Это всегда мало чем помогало, но искажало восприятие сирен. Теперь он мог начать лихорадочно размышлять.

Восстания не избежать. И он, Вортигерн, сам лично его возглавит, не сможет сопротивляться приказам тварей из озера. Подговорённых людей слишком много, а напав неожиданно, они скорее всего перебьют верных подданных короля. Но… чёрт с рыцарями и солдатами! Он должен всё рассказать Утеру, чтобы тот спас сына и жену. Если они втроём сбегут, то окажутся вне досягаемости магии сирен и одурманенного ими принца. Там в безопасности Утер сможет собрать силы среди народа и вернуть Камелот… Стоп!

Всего этого легко можно избежать. И восстания, и покушения, и дальнейшей разрухи. Есть легчайшее и логичное решение, лучшее почти для всех… Надо скорее поговорить с Утером. Наедине и там, где не смогут услышать сирены.

Вортигерн сел, переждал сильное головокружение и потянулся к кубку. Выпитое вино подкрепило его медленно возвращавшиеся силы. Уверившись, что в состоянии держаться прямо и, когда понадобится, он удержится в седле, принц открыл дверь. И чуть не столкнулся с Утером. Братья успели приостановиться, но старший сразу обхватил ладонями плечи младшего, всмотрелся в его лицо и нахмурился.

-Как ты? Выглядишь ужасно, а мне тут шепнули, что ты кричал… Это из-за магии или?.. – Король разумно не озвучил второй вариант, который и так обоим был понятен, а сказанный вслух – опасен.

-Из-за магии. Мордред достаточно наворотил, - попытался улыбнуться Вортигерн. Ответил таким же пристальным взглядом, веско произнёс: - Прогулка мне не помешает. Составишь компанию? Или есть срочные дела?

-Дела срочные, - кивнул Утер с серьёзным лицом, но со следующей фразой пробилась улыбка: - Дети хотели поиграть вместе. Но, думаю, Игрейн с Эльзой смогут их занять. А Артур простит любимому дядюшке единственный за эти годы отказ.

-Пойду получать прощение, - хмыкнул Вортигерн. – Прикажи оседлать нам коней, пока я буду оправдываться перед твоим сыном.

-И своей дочкой, - уточнил Утер и вновь нахмурился: - Поедем на лошадях?

-Да… В ту степь. Надеюсь, нас там гроза не застанет, - словно раздумывая, протянул младший из братьев. И старший прекрасно понял, о чём речь.

Вскоре они уже выезжали из врат замка с необходимым сопровождением. В первые минуты Утер вёл своего коня стремя в стремя с конём Вортигерна. Принц не желал признаваться в собственной слабости, но король хорошо его знал. Знал и его состояние, поэтому был готов придержать если что. Но вскоре Вортигерн почувствовал себя значительно лучше и пустил лошадь быстрее.

Их целью было широкое поле, сильно заросшее. Оно располагалось на приличном расстоянии от Камелота. Через него как раз проходила дорога на север, в частности в магическое училище. Когда братья поняли, что сирены высказывали не пустые угрозы и действительно следили за ними на своей территории, то им понадобилось место, в котором твари не смогут их слышать и видеть. Но скалы, водоёмы, даже простые холмы не подходили – интуитивно Гер чувствовал, что власть сирен распространяется на почти все стихии. Младший принц и заприметил это поле, когда проезжал по нему в четвёртый раз, возвращаясь со второго учебного года. Тогда сирены ещё досаждали Утеру. Поэтому каждый тайный от них разговор братьев выслушивало только это поле, бескрайнее, духовитое, высокотравное.

Велев охране оставаться на окраине леса, Утер и Вортигерн проехали по полю до самой середины и почувствовали, как с плеч окончательно исчезает тяжёлый камень магии сирен. Спешились и пустили лошадей трапезничать в густых зарослях. Король остался стоять перед мшистым камнем, на который со вздохом облегчения сел принц. Какое-то время братья слушали шёпот ветра с листвой. И наконец Утер произнёс:

-Захват Камелота Мордредом не состоялся. Но мы опять здесь. Скажи, они снова тебя мучают?

Вортигерн поднял голову и встретил его полный беспокойства и боли взгляд. Было время, когда вместо них в карих глазах сквозило сочувствие, которое Гер терпеть не мог. И после того, как он категорично высказался по этому поводу, сочувствие сменилось болью. Что из этого тяжелее было замечать, принц так и не смог понять. А с взрослением понял, что эта боль была отражением его собственной, и ощутил благодарность.

-Они решили, что раз тот план пошёл прахом, нужно изменить некоторые детали и повторить.

И он рассказал о том, что конкретно захотели сирены, что они говорили и требовали, пока он переживал на полу своей комнаты все виды пыток.

-Значит, они снова будут использовать тебя?! – прорычал Утер, с размаху опускаясь на камень рядом с Вортигерном. На его сжатых кулаках вздулись вены – он был очень зол.

-И мою жажду захватить власть, - с горькой усмешкой уточнил принц.

-Что будем делать? Я так понимаю, брат, ты поднимешь множество солдат, всех тех, которых успел вовлечь в заговор?

-Да. Думаю, ты прекрасно осознаёшь, что противостоять их числу будет невозможно. Особенно сейчас, когда твоё войско ослаблено битвой. Слушать своего короля они тоже не станут. Боюсь, что через мои слова сирены одурманили всех заговорщиков.

-Тогда сделаем так. Раз цель – я, Игрейн и Артур, то мы скроемся на время. Со свитой самых верных рыцарей покинем пределы Камелота, территорию тварей… Если их силы ограничены расстоянием, можно будет всех солдат отвести далеко, собрать из них войско и…

-Утер, разве ты не понял? Народ-то так просто не выведешь из их родных домов, и солдат тоже! Стоит тебе и твоим верным людям покинуть Камелот, сирены посадят на трон меня. Объявить вас погибшими вдали от королевства проще простого!

-А за силу на восстание ты должен будешь принести жертву этим тварям прямо в озеро. Но дверь туда…

-Кто я, по-твоему? – невесело хмыкнул Вортигерн. – Тот завал для меня не помеха, а солдаты расчистят вход от обломков.

-Всё продумали, гадины! – от яростного удара кулаком Утера чуть не треснул камень. – Но раз так, то я их всех Экскалибуром зарублю!

-Кстати, хорошо, что я о нём не знал, - заметил принц. – Иначе они бы не позволили тебе убить Мордреда. И тем более сами под него не попадут. Ты специально мне не рассказал про меч?

-Не знаю. Да я просто не успел, - пожал плечами старший брат. – Проклятье! Если даже он не поможет, что тогда? Нужно придумать, как их выманить! Давай, вместе мы…

-Ты должен меня убить, Утер, - глухо сказал младший. И расправил плечи – наконец-то он собрался с духом и озвучил единственно-верное решение, которое спасало в итоге всех, кроме одного человека. Его самого.

-Что? – Король всем корпусом медленно повернулся к нему.

-Если ты меня… Если меня не станет, - поздно поправился Вортигерн и начал быстро говорить, чтобы Утер не успел хоть слово возражения вставить, - то всё закончится. Эти твари не смогут управлять тобой. Без меня заговор умрёт в зародыше, исчезнут опасности для тебя, Артура и остальных. Не будет, наконец, человека, жаждущего отнять трон… Всё вернётся в былое мирное русло, Утер!

-Нет. – Одно-единственное слово прозвучало тихо, но так страшно, что у принца даже кровь на миг застыла в жилах.

-Утер, ты должен! Заботу о Катиэ и Эльзе доверяю тебе… - очнувшись, воскликнул Вортигерн. Последнюю фразу он высказал с заметным трудом, но если он кому-то и доверял, причём безмерно, то только старшему брату. Он крепко сжал его локоть.

-Значит, вот как ты обо мне думаешь? – мёртво сказал Утер и резко встал, выдёргивая руку. Свистнул лошадей, направился к своей. Вортигерн догнал его со словами:

-А если бы я всех убил?!! Представь это! Что тогда?! Ты должен убить меня, чтобы такого не случилось!

-Тогда бы я тебя изгнал и постарался забыть… Но не убил бы.

Принц остался стоять ошарашенный посреди поля. Он бессильно смотрел брату в спину, пока тот не заехал за деревья. И очнулся только когда его собственный конь ткнулся ему в щёку шелковистой мордой, слизнул непонятно откуда взявшиеся солёные капли.

* * *

Когда наконец Вортигерн сумел обуздать боль и безысходное отчаяние, он был уже королём. Утер с супругой и сыном, а также жена бывшего принца исчезли бесследно. Осталась только Катиэ. Простые люди не знали правды, заговорщики и изгнанные рыцари знали только её половину. И только новый король знал её всю, знал всё о событиях той роковой ночи. И горевал о произошедшем он искренне. Потому что упрямый брат не убил его, чтобы избежать этой трагедии, а попытался осуществить другой план – исчезновение с земель Камелота.

И случилось то, чего Вортигерн опасался больше всего – он сам был использован сиренами как марионетка. Страницы проклятой книги с обрядом и жертвенный кинжал оказались закапанными его слезами. Но никаких бы человеческих сил не хватило, чтобы противиться мощнейшему влиянию тварей из озера. В итоге его собственное сознание было заглушено их волей, и сам Вортигерн мог только наблюдать за кошмаром, который разворачивался на его глазах. За тем, как приносит в жертву любимую жену, как получает от этой жертвы силу для другого – тройного – убийства.

Игрейн канула в воду беззвучно, напоследок взглянув на сына. Но Утер!.. Вместо того, чтобы уплыть вместе с Артуром, он бросился на него. Почему?!! Убить надо было раньше, там, в поле! Или в крайнем случае тогда, когда Вортигерн ещё не был переполнен тёмной энергией. Но сейчас это не имело смысла! Даже с таким мечом как Экскалибур.

Принц обязательно пропустил бы хоть один удар, если бы тело подчинялось ему… Но нет. Вместо этого он не только парировал выпады Утера, опытнейшего воина, что был всегда ловчее и сильнее младшего брата. Вортигерн сам наносил сокрушительные удары, один раз выбил меч из его рук, ранил его самого, замахнулся на беззащитного Артура…

«Нет!» Ещё живое сознание принца на миг взяло верх, тело на этот же миг задержало смертельное лезвие над головой мальчика. И Утер смог отбить оружие в сторону. Крикнул:

-Беги, сын! – и обрушил град атак на брата. Марионетке сирен стало не до наследного принца – Экскалибур ошеломлял своим ярким сиянием и мощью. В голове Вортигерна словно вспыхнул новый приказ: им нужен этот меч! Необходим! Тем более если Артур уже не сможет встать на их пути к власти. Тёмная сила наполнила тело мага, и, оттеснив Утера, он вонзил лезвие прямо его в спину, поднял вверх…

Всё существо Вортигерна закричало от отчаяния и бешенства.

-Брат… - неожиданно выдохнул Утер, уже с трудом стоящий на мостках. Принц вздрогнул.

-Теперь этот меч принадлежит мне, - услышал он мёртвый голос и только через мгновение сообразил, что эти слова произносят его собственные губы. Нет! Вортигерн уже хотел закрыть глаза, чтобы не сойти с ума от горя. Но Утер с трудом выговорил:

-Какую бы цену ты ни заплатил… Она будет выше, чем ты думаешь…

Слова, в которые было вложено столько смысла, адресованного не сиренам и их марионетке. А ему, Вортигерну, вечному младшему брату. Слова предостережения, беспокойства, заботы, сожаления. Принц не мог видеть глаза короля, но догадывался – в них сейчас застыла та же боль, что и в его душе. Боль, по сравнению с которой страдания от смертельной раны были ничем. Боль, одна на двоих, но от этого не менее мучительная. Если бы Вортигерн мог, он бы взревел ещё страшнее и громче, чем когда убивал Эльзу. Но тело ему не подчинялось. Поэтому он взвыл в душе.

Утер же подкинул меч в последнем рывке и согнулся, падая на колени. Когда Экскалибур пронзил его спину, Вортигерн сознанием дёрнулся к нему в надежде удержать жизнь Утера. Так силён был этот порыв, что тело слегка подчинилось ему, но не так, как нужно. Просто по щекам полились слёзы, которые уже давно кровавым потоком обжигали его сердце… Слёзы были позволены принцу потому, что Утер разучился плакать, и с недавних пор за двоих это делал младший из братьев. И теперь у умирающего короля глаза наверняка были сухими.

Тело Вортигерна замерло и получило новый приказ – сделать шаг и завладеть магическим мечом. Тогда с телом Утера стало происходить что-то странное. Вокруг него заклубился дым, заструилась пыль, и король Камелота за считанные мгновения обратился в камень. Мостки не смогли выдержать новый вес и угрожающе затрещали. Обойдя тело, Вортигерн понял, что Экскалибур не вытащить, и поспешно отступил с досок на берег. Они прогнулись, сломались – и камень в форме согнутой фигуры человека с мечом в спине канул на далёкое дно. Экскалибур словно сам решил не даваться в руки незаконному хозяину. А законным теперь становился…

-Мальчишка! Ты упустил его!! – взвизг сирен расколол мозг пополам. – Он успел уплыть! Ты упустил наследного принца и меч!

Вортигерну было уже всё равно. За полночи он потерял всех дорогих людей, кроме дочери. Когда он снова смог управлять своим телом, то без сил опустился прямо на землю. Глаза жгло, вряд ли они впредь способны проливать слёзы. Тем более – он горько усмехнулся – теперь он сам король и не имеет на них право. Словно в ответ на это старуха проскрипела в его голове:

-Искать мальчишку придётся тихо… Хорошо бы он вовсе не выжил… Трон теперь твой. Поднимись, мой король.

Ощущая, как смерзается в снежный ком сердце, как разум выставляет на защиту от хлынувшего горя равнодушие, Вортигерн с трудом встал. А на следующее утро проснулся уже королём Камелота. Только по этому поводу он не чувствовал ничего. Ни-че-го.

А ночью у себя в покоях разбил кулаком зеркало. Потом он смотрел на раненую кисть и никак не мог понять, почему не чувствует боли. Он бы так дальше стоял и наблюдал, как вниз по локтю стекает кровь…

-Зажми рану, брат.

Вортигерн дёрнулся и, схватив ближайшее полотенце, обернул им руку. И только потом понял, что последовал непонятно откуда прозвучавшему совету. Вдобавок произнесён тот был, казалось, голосом Утера. Дошёл… Слуховые галлюцинации, вызванные шоком. Вортигерн криво ухмыльнулся: не повезло Камелоту, получил в короли не просто убийцу и тёмного мага, но ещё и сумасшедшего. Есть чем гордиться.

Вдобавок галлюцинации были не только слуховые. Он ведь ударил по зеркалу потому, что там ему померещился Утер. Странно, что именно он, а не Эльза. Хотя перед братом он бесспорно виноват сильнее…

Вортигерн опять усмехнулся – что ж, неудивительно, что его чувство вины приняло такое обличие и теперь будет везде сопровождать его как напоминание. Он поднял голову и взглянул в испещрённое трещинами зеркало. Миг – и там снова проявился знакомый ему всю жизнь образ. Новый король опять занёс руку, чтобы окончательно разрушить обманчивую поверхность.

-Прекрати, Гер!

Обмотанный красно-белой тканью кулак застыл в какой-то пяди от зеркала. Вортигерн сглотнул и медленно отступил. Нет, Утер в стекле не выглядел воплощением совести брата или иллюзией – последние маг умел отличать ещё на первых годах своего обучения. Утер смотрел из глубины прямо ему в глаза. Смотрел с той самой смесью скорби и тревоги, которые когда-то заменили сочувствие. Вот он открыл рот – и Вортигерн услышал его слова в своей голове:

-Это правда я. Не калечь себя.

-Утер… Утер! – Новый король потрясённо раскрыл глаза. И, что-то осознав, мигом шагнул вперёд, прижал ладони к потрескавшейся поверхности зеркала.

-Не говори вслух, они тебя услышат, - тут же предостерёг его Утер и тоже протянул руку, словно желая коснуться его пальцев. Но, конечно, прикосновения Вортигерн не почувствовал. Поэтому он, как в детстве, когда не мог поверить в увиденное, почти до боли зажмурил глаза, постоял так и осторожно открыл их. Утер никуда не делся, а теперь смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой.

-Утер… - одними губами прошептал Вортигерн. Замёрзшее сердце дрогнуло в груди. Но даже явление умершего брата не могло его растопить. Как и вызвать слёзы, которые навсегда высохли. – Утер. Ты теперь где?.. – он произнёс совсем не то, что хотел сказать. Извиниться, заругать за самодеятельность, за то, что позволил случиться трагедии, что бросил его одного… Нет, и не это тоже. Но точно не узнать, в каком пространстве сейчас обретается родная душа…

-Не знаю. Всё похоже на Камелот, но здесь больше никого нет. – Тут Утер внимательно посмотрел Вортигерну в глаза, словно читая всё, что тот хотел, но не смог сказать. И добавил: - Ты не виноват, брат… Но я не могу понять одного – откуда у этих тварей столько силы!..

Он наверняка хотел утешить и ободрить Гера, но получилось наоборот – от последней фразы горло короля стиснул спазм. Он несколько раз сглотнул, а потом признался в ужасном:

-Ритуал… Я принёс им в жертву… Эльзу… Так и получил эту силу.

-Кинжал. Книга, озеро… - Лицо Утера словно отразило мучения на лице Вортигерна. И они одновременно опустили веки. А когда подняли, глаза старшего брата сверкали гневом: - Эти твари заставили тебя убить Эльзу, чтобы убить нас!!! Жаль, я не смог зарубить их мечом!

-А ведь ты мог просто убить меня, - хрипло даже в мыслях выговорил младший. Он понял, что Утер так сказал, чтобы уверить – Вортигерн не виноват. Как же, не виноват! Теперь их кровь на его руках…

-Не мог, - твёрдо ответил Утер. – Не мог.

-Даже если бы я убил Игрейн и Артура у тебя на глазах, а ты бы выжил?!! – выкрикнул живой король.

-Я уже говорил, что сделал бы, - с болью ответил ему мёртвый король, сжав кулаки. – Изгнал бы, но не убил… Брат.

-Ты дурак, Утер. – Вортигерн с какой-то мучительной долей облегчения расслабил плечи.

-Сам дурак, - привычно парировал старший брат и усмехнулся. Их детские обзывания были родом из мирного прошлого, и, всплыв сейчас, позабавили обоих. Даже в той непроглядной тьме вины, горя и страданий они всё ещё могли улыбаться. Но теперь только друг другу…

Тут Вортигерн вспомнил очень важную вещь, о которой запамятовал от радости встречи. Он вскинул голову и коснулся зеркала.

-Артур выжил. Уплыл на лодке. Я не стал его преследовать и искать тщательно не буду… - Он заметил, как лицо Утера проясняется ещё больше. – Да, ты защитил его, ты смог.

-Ну хоть что-то смог сделать, - сказал тот. – Не ищи. Он нашей крови, сильный. Он выживет.

-Да. И однажды придёт, - кивнул Вортигерн. И добавил, отвечая на вопрос в глазах брата: - За короной и Экскалибуром.

-Кстати, что с мечом?

-Он остался в твоём теле. Оно после твоей… смерти превратилось в камень и теперь на дне моря, - с трудом сообщил Вортигерн.

-Значит, маг сказал правду. – Настала очередь Утера отвечать на вопросительный взгляд брата: - Меч завязан на мою кровь. Теперь его законный хозяин – Артур. И только он может вытащить Экскалибур из моего… из камня.

-Теперь понятно. А откуда взялся меч?

-Он выкован из посоха короля магов, которого убил Мордред, содержит мощную магию, а она откликается только на касание законного владельца.

\- Значит, это он убил старика… Ясно. Я прослежу, чтобы Артур получил меч, - наконец всё поняв, уверил Вортигерн. На миг ему показалось, что не было кошмара двухдневной давности, что он разговаривает с живым братом. На эти мысли сердце отозвалось острым холодом, что сразу же отрезвило короля. – Надеюсь, Артур убьёт меня, раз ты не захотел…

-Нужно найти другой способ, - покачал головой хмурый Утер.

-Его просто нет! Единственный – убить меня! Убить Экскалибуром! Как ты не поймёшь?! – Вортигерн до боли сжал кулаки. – Артур сможет. Он не вспомнит своего «дядюшку», слишком мал сейчас. И этот стресс… От вашей гибели его память не скоро вернётся, если это вообще возможно. Но он будет помнить убийцу. А мы будем ждать, когда он вырастет и придёт за мной, мечом и законным троном.

-А пока корона твоя, - тихо произнёс Утер. – Твоя мечта исполнилась, но какой ценой… Впрочем, брат, я всегда знал, что из тебя выйдет мудрый король.

-Мудрый? – горько повторил Вортигерн. – После того, что я сотворил, пусть даже и во власти этих тварей? Мудрый король…

-Несмотря на их гнусность, они не глупы. Они знают, что у них нет твоего таланта правителя. Они позволят тебе свободно властвовать, - уверенно сказал Утер. – Сохрани Камелот. Я верю в тебя, брат.

Вортигерн вымученно улыбнулся: сирены теперь точно с него глаз не спустят. Но почему тогда они не видят Утера? Почему не вопят в голове? Такое затишье случалось только тогда, когда он был далеко от королевства – в училище или в том поле.

-Утер. Я не чувствую внимания сирен, - окинув покои взглядом, он снова повернулся к зеркалу. – Почему? Как мы с тобой вообще видим друг друга без их вмешательства?

-Может потому, что я мёртв? – пожал плечами Утер. Он не разбирался в магических тонкостях.

-Нет, эти твари сами неживые, обитают на границе с загробным миром… - Вортигерн задумался. – Ты говоришь, что тоже в Камелоте. А как ты увидел меня? Просто в зеркале? Вспомни!

-Нет. Тут всё словно покрыто чем-то блестящим… - Утер исчез, словно шагнул в сторону. Вернулся. – Я видел тебя во всех поверхностях зала. Тут везде… металл? Я видел твою коронацию. Сидел на троне здесь, а стена отражала на троне тебя, а вокруг толпу. Я и сейчас в тронном зале, смотрю в зеркало. Если ты не в зале, я вижу тебя в нём. Иногда словно со стороны, откуда-то снизу, словно… с бока кубка? Я отсюда выйти никуда не могу – двери из зала никуда не ведут, то есть, вообще не открываются. Я тебя увидел в зеркале, а когда ты поранил руку, я невольно вслух сказал… А ты услышал! Что всё это значит, брат?

Вортигерн упёрся лбом в прохладную поверхность зеркала. Он понял.

-Сирены владеют всем в Камелоте, всеми стихиями на своей территории. Кроме металла… Поэтому они и об Экскалибуре ничего не знали, и о жертвенном кинжале… В зеркале я вижу тебя, ты меня. А они не смогут отследить наши разговоры. В нём моё спасение… Спасибо, Утер, спасибо, что вернулся ко мне даже так. И… прости меня.

* * *

Двадцать лет. И никто из людей Камелота даже не подозревал, что всё это время ими правило два брата-короля. Если Вортигерн когда-то был советником Утера, то теперь они поменялись ролями. Сирены и правда полностью доверили решение всех вопросов человеку и почти не вторгались в его разум. Разве что пару раз говорили о захвате земель. Но Вортигерн не подписывал ни одно решение, не обсудив его со старшим братом. Они ждали.

А потом на море произошёл неожиданный отлив. Король во сне почуял тревогу и наутро вышел на стену Камелота. Внизу, на берегу, стражники с шумом и руганью роились вокруг до боли знакомого по очертаниям камня с мечом в вершине… С трудом сохранив хладнокровие, Вортигерн отдал приказы и поспешил вернуться в покои. Из зеркала на него уже смотрел обеспокоенный Утер.

-Камень с Экскалибуром теперь на берегу. Похоже, время пришло.

И Вортигерн потёр горло. При виде окаменевшего тела брата и меча в нём он сразу вспомнил все события той трагической ночи. Словно и не было этих двадцати лет – так и не зажившие душевные раны теперь болели, как будто их только что нанесли. Горе перехватило горло как удавкой. Вортигерн начал задыхаться и терять зрение. Слепо шаря впереди себя ладонью, он смог опереться на стену у зеркала и устоять.

-Брат, всё хорошо. Не позволяй тьме взять верх. Я с тобой.

Спокойный голос Утера словно лучом света пронизал чёрный кошмар, уже почти поглотивший короля. А ведь Вортигерн уже почти отвык от этого состояния, хотя когда-то просыпался каждую ночь с криком, весь в поту.

-Утер… - смог мысленно прохрипеть он, и в глазах начало проясняться.

-Я здесь, с тобой, - повторил старший брат. – Жаль встряхнуть, да даже коснуться не могу!..

-Достаточно того, что уже есть, - через силу усмехнулся Вортигерн. – Правда. Если бы ты не появился… Не знаю, что бы я делал. – Он смог посмотреть на Утера. Тот улыбнулся искренне, но глаза остались серьёзными и обеспокоенными. – Спасибо. А после приятного общения с тобой меня ждёт беседа с подземными тварями… Наверняка, по их мнению, меня должно встревожить появление меча в камне. А затем я прикажу искать Артура среди ровесников.

-У сирен будь осторожнее, - предостерёг его Утер, неосознанно протягивая руку вперёд, словно желая тронуть плечо брата.

Вортигерн на его слова кивнул – конечно. Нужно будет как можно убедительнее разыграть волнение и злость. И ещё ненависть. С последним было проще всего – достаточно вспомнить всё, что он натворил под влиянием этих гадин, и сделать вид, что эта удушливая ярость направлена на законного наследника.

Кажется, они поверили. По крайней мере, посоветовали быстро найти и прикончить Артура. Значит, им по-прежнему хотелось владеть через Вортигерна силой Экскалибура. Значит, он устраивал их и на троне Камелота. Что ж, логично. Потому что истинный король точно не будет от них зависеть, а может и вовсе уничтожить подземное озеро со всеми его обитателями. Поднимаясь по чёрной лестнице, Вортигерн твёрдо решил, что посоветует племяннику именно так и поступить, чтобы оградить наконец королевство от зла.

В последние дни ожидания братья почти не говорили. Лишь один раз Вортигерн выразил сомнение, что его бездарные солдаты смогут найти Артура. А вдруг его вообще нет в ближайших землях? Или того хуже – он погиб ещё тогда в течении реки?! От последней мысли внутри короля всё снова одеревенело. И только разумные слова Утера отрезвили его:

-Артур жив. Иначе бы меч уже тогда стал твоим, а не появился только сейчас. Артур явится, будь уверен. Брат, мы ждали этого двадцать лет. Подождём и ещё сколько надо.

Утер был абсолютно прав, и Вортигерн успокоился.

Во второй раз старший брат заговорил сам, когда младший уже почти задремал, утомлённый суматошным днём.

-Интересно, каким он вырос…

Мгновенно очнувшийся король по интонации понял, что Утер уже давно задаётся этим мучительным вопросом. И сам задумался – действительно, каким? Взрослея, дети меняются почти до неузнаваемости. Катиэ – исключение, она-то росла у отца на глазах, он не успевал замечать изменений. Совсем другое дело – Артур. Он должен был измениться не только внешне, но и внутренне, потому что прожил явно не уготованную ему статусом жизнь.

-Дождёмся, ты же сам сказал, - произнёс Вортигерн наконец. – И увидим. Помнится, малым он был похож на мать. Вот только ты никак не желал этого признавать.

Братья одинаково усмехнулись. И Утер поспешил оправдаться с шутливым возмущением:

-Конечно, не желал! Что это за наследник, который не копия короля?! Несправедливо! Катиэ вон вся в тебя.

-Да? А я вот всё время вижу в ней… Эльзу, - осторожно ответил Вортигерн. Утер осёкся и помрачнел. Но его брат тут же тряхнул головой. – Думаю, тебе стоит радоваться, что Артур похож на Игрейн. Разве нет?

-Конечно, - кивнул Утер, тоже отметая тяжёлые мысли.

Долгожданный момент наступил через пару дней.

Вортигерн, стоя в тронном зале, почувствовал, как округу наполняет чистая звенящая энергия, из-за которой Камелот вздрагивает от основания до шпилей башен. Король взглянул в зеркальный бок кубка и кивнул отразившемуся там Утеру. Истинный наследник действительно пришёл. И вытащил Экскалибур из окаменевшего тела своего отца.

-Готов увидеть сына? – спросил Вортигерн вечером, придя в свои покои.

-Как? Не понесёшь же туда зеркало или кубок? – с горьким удивлением спросил Утер.

-Нет, у меня есть идея получше, - таинственно заявил король, скидывая великолепную мантию на ковёр. Сказал ещё: - Он как меч вытащил, без сознания упал. Теперь в темнице отлёживается.

-Я и не думал. Да, наверно потребуется время на то, чтобы он овладел силой Экскалибура… В темнице? А что будет потом?

-Пока не знаю. Но что он станет легендой, это точно, - усмехнулся Вортигерн.

В темнице он сел и настроился на терпеливое ожидание того момента, когда очнётся Артур. А пока поднял корону на уровень глаз и посмотрел в её отполированный до зеркального блеска бок.

-Утер, телосложением он точно тебя напоминает, - сообщил он отражённому в металле брату. – Плечи широченные, как и твои. Смотри.

И Вортигерн отвёл руку с короной чуть в сторону, прислонил к виску, чтобы одновременно с Утером разглядывать пленника.

Утер смотрел-смотрел и никак не мог насмотреться. На полу лежал совсем взрослый мужчина, с ума сойти! Он был старше того Вортигерна, которого сам Утер застал ещё будучи живым. Брат прав: широкие плечи, могучий торс, большие жилистые руки, длинные ноги. Лицо в тени было плохо видно, но в последних лучах закатного солнца золотилась прядь светлых волос – как у матери.

-Послушаем, что он расскажет, - нарушил молчание Вортигерн и вдруг поморщился как от боли.

-Что случилось?

-Сирены панику подняли, как меч и Артура учуяли… Я уже почти отвык от их криков. Проклятье! – Свободной рукой он помассировал шею и затылок. Знакомая нездоровая бледность заливала его вмиг осунувшееся лицо. – Ничего, сейчас успокою их немного…

-Давай. А то негоже королю плохо выглядеть перед… наследником, - по-доброму усмехнулся Утер, унимая тревогу.

-Кстати, я точно знаю, что он унаследовал от тебя в полной мере, - чуть натянуто, но лукаво улыбнулся Вортигерн. – Он же Пендрагон. Значит, через кровь получил твои черты характера. Если и не все, то упрямство и неукротимость точно. И мне с ним сложно придётся… Кажется, пора.

Утер хотел сказать, что брат тоже Пендрагон с таким же несгибаемым характером, но не успел – Артур зашевелился на полу.

Утер почти не вслушивался в их разговор – это было бы сложно, учитывая, что его внимание было полностью обращено к сыну. Те же голубые глаза, но уже не детские, их взгляд теперь стал жёстким и холодным. В них не было ни капли почтения к королю и – ни капли узнавания. Значит, он совершенно не помнил дядю, следовательно, родителей тоже. «Внебрачный сын проститутки» - что за ирония судьбы для сына властителя Камелота! Но мальчик выжил, вырос, возмужал – и явился, чтобы достать меч и, став легендой, вернуть себе законный трон.

Утер мысленно проговорил всё это, как если бы рассказывал жене. Она с Эльзой в лучшем мире. Но какая-то магия – то ли сирен, то ли Экскалибура, то ли ещё чья-то – преподнесла Утеру особый подарок, оставив его подле младшего брата, позволив «прожить» ещё двадцать лет и увидеть повзрослевшего сына…

Вортигерн тем временем говорил всё тише и весомее. Он не угрожал Артуру, а ставил его в известность о знании его грешков и всей прошлой жизни. Корону он положил на колено, и это могло бы показаться легкомысленным. (Артуру наверняка так и казалось). Но только братья знали, зачем она так лежит.

Утер всё всматривался в лицо парня, которого помнил мальчиком. И правда замечал в нём то, что недавно называл Вортигерн: породу Пендрагонов, несгибаемый характер, который был вдобавок подкован несладкой уличной жизнью. Утер конечно и в королевском дворце воспитал бы его по всей строгости, но сейчас уже не был уверен в своей непредвзятости.

Артур успешно выдержал острый взгляд и допрос короля. Но так, видимо, и не поверил в своё благородное происхождение и значимость. Утер же видел, что брат с трудом удерживает на лице бесстрастное выражение. Когда Вортигерн поспешно покинул темницу, то без сил опёрся плечом о стену, с трудом переводя дыхание.

-Брат?!

-Твари, чтоб их… Утер, они велят мне убить Артура!.. – Король вытер заметно дрожащей рукой взмокший лоб. – Они хотят, чтобы я прикончил Артура как подлого самозванца и… Проклятье! Потом скажу!.. Прости. – И он, сжав корону в пальцах, медленно выпрямился, чтобы не показать по пути слабости слугам. Он был прав – сирены снова взялись за старое. Утер не видел брата таким вымотанным и бледным с той самой ночи, когда влияние тех гадин заставило его совершить тройное убийство…

Теперь у старшего был реальный повод беспокойства за сына – тот представлял для сирен огромную опасность, поэтому они собирались радикально решить возникшую проблему. Скорее всего твари придумали что-нибудь поэффектней, с большим размахом – казнь, к примеру, ведь при расправе над наглым самозванцем можно не таиться, устроить её при стечении народа из всего Камелота… Утер переживал и за Вортигерна: наверняка сирены возложат и это убийство на его плечи, чтобы он доказал свою верность и снова послужил марионеткой…

* * *

-Я чуть его не убил, - с трудом из-за спутанности мыслей выговорил Вортигерн. Сейчас он не мог и пальцем шевельнуть. Поэтому без сил лёжа на широченной кровати, он вглядывался в гладкий бок короны, что лежала около его головы на подушке.

Казнь «самозванца» сорвалась, подпольщики устроили беспорядок в рядах легиона и вызволили Артура, ещё и меч прихватили. Сирены были в ярости, которая ударяла в первую очередь по Вортигерну. Только полное бессилие, охватившее его из-за враждебной магии во время прелюдии к казни, и присутствие почти рядом Утера не позволили ему потерять голову и волю от чужого бешенства.

-Это «чуть» и сохранило ему жизнь, - возразил старший брат. – Если бы он тогда ещё взял меч и…

-Он не мог. Твари это знали, как и я, - горько ответил младший. И пояснил на немой вопрос собеседника: - Убийство той, кто его вырастил, лишило его привычной твёрдости духа. Как ни плохо, но чувство вины в твоём сыне очень сильно.

-Почему плохо?

-Когда он станет королём, с такой чувствительной совестью ему будет очень нелегко править, - высказал прописную истину Вортигерн. И нахмурился: - Если хочешь, могу примерно озвучить мысли Артура, которые помешали ему взять в руки меч и доказать права на трон.

-И? Что же он думал в тот момент?

-«Какой я король, если не могу защитить самых близких? Я ничего этого не достоин. Как я могу нести за них всех ответственность, если я так слаб?!» - Вортигерн помолчал, давая себе передышку, а брату – время осознать сказанное. – К тому же он не верит до конца, что ты его отец. Видимо, я был недостаточно убедителен, - тут он через силу хмыкнул.

-Нет! Мой сын не может так думать! Будь он воспитан как полагается, обязательно обнажил бы меч и доказал всем истину! – гневно воскликнул Утер. – Артур мой сын!

-Если бы он обнажил меч, - устало заметил Вортигерн, прекрасно понимая чувства брата и стараясь осторожно донести до него причины произошедшего, - то потерял бы сознание от его силы. Так Артур точно не смог бы ничего доказать, а вместо этого был бы казнён в ещё большем позоре.

-Мой сын бы!.. – вскинулся Утер, грозно сверкая глазами. Но вдруг резко умолк. Он понял кое-что важное, точнее Вортигерн ему напомнил о его же словах – «потребуется время на то, чтобы он овладел силой Экскалибура».

-Я думаю, для Артура произошедшее – наилучший расклад. Теперь у него есть время, чтобы научиться управлять силой меча, набрать союзников.

-Ты прав, - подумав, кивнул Утер. – А что кстати насчёт союзников? Есть такие, кто поверит ему и пойдёт за ним?

-Догадываюсь, кто. Да и ты, думаю, тоже. – Вортигерн хитро прищурился.

-Неужели!.. Постой, но ты говорил, что все верные мне люди были тогда истреблены!

-Но не рыцари же. К тому же, если твой Уильям и был засажен в тюрьму…

-Но постоянно сбегал оттуда, - с усмешкой вставил Утер.

-То Бедивер тихо работал в кузне. Всё могло начаться оттуда… Кто там ещё? Персиваль?.. Где-то они спрятались и очень надёжно. Бедивер исчез после неудавшейся казни Артура, Уильям сбежал ещё раньше. На этот раз его не смогли найти, тем более после такой неразберихи в легионе. И у них теперь есть маг.

-Сильный маг, - подтвердил Утер и с сочувствием взглянул на брата. – Давно ты так не реагировал на магию.

-Значит, у Артура набирается свита из изгнанников.

-Брат, что будем делать?

-Разыскивать. И надеяться, что ему со сторонниками хватит ума не высовываться, а мой дорогой племянник подчинит Экскалибур своей воле.

-Ты… Ты всё-таки надеешься, что он тебя убьёт? – тихо спросил Утер, подавляя неосуществимый порыв ободрить Вортигерна пожатием руки. – Что он всё-таки сможет сделать то, чего не смог я?

-Он законный наследник. Он обязан победить и убить тирана своего королевства, спасти народ от тёмной магии и справедливо править им до конца своих дней.

-Я не про справедливость сейчас! – не обманулся его иносказаниями Утер. – Ты правда хочешь, чтобы он убил тебя, своего дядю?!

-Ты же сам видел, что он нас не помнит, это нам на руку, - мирно ответил Вортигерн и прикрыл глаза. – Я для него чужой человек, вдобавок злодей и негодяй.

-Почему?! Потому что ты хотел казнить его?!

-И убил всех его близких.

-Ты о тех городских?

-И не только. Утер, это лишь вопрос пары дней, когда он узнает о вашем с Игрейн убийце. Бедивер и Уильям уж постараются выставить меня в самом худшем свете. Расскажут, какой я кровожадный и жестокий интриган.

-Но ведь они могут только предполагать! – возразил Утер, у которого от мысли, что его родной сын убьёт его родного брата, болело сердце.

-Экскалибур всё за них покажет, - криво усмехнулся Вортигерн и с трудом сел на кровати, чтобы хлебнуть вина. На этот раз оно не помогло, и король устало откинулся на подушки.

-Брат?

-Успокойся, всё идёт как надо, - после долгой паузы, потраченной на скрипение зубами, выдавил Вортигерн. – За выигранное время Артур должен приручить меч, и тогда он станет непобедим. Можешь за него не переживать, его никто не сможет убить. А он сможет, он ведь твой сын, Утер…

Король говорил всё тише и тише, пока совсем не умолк. Ему наконец-то позволяли уснуть, чтобы завтра он с новыми силами принялся за поиски ненавистного сиренам истинного наследника трона, который они с таким трудом заняли.

Утер сжал зубы, проклиная подземных тварей, что разрушили жизни всех его дорогих людей. Впрочем, он тут же горько покачал головой: первым, кого ему стоило бы проклясть, был он сам. Как ни крути, а получалось, что Утер оказался плохим сыном, братом, отцом и королём. Находка той чёртовой книги… Нет, ещё раньше! Прогулка по тем запутанным коридорам в одиночку – вот что предрекло всё, происходившее в последующие годы и до сих пор. Встреча с сиренами и поиск жертвенного кинжала. Так и выходило, что Утер собственными руками вручил Вортигерну свою смерть, смерти ещё многих людей, судьбу Камелота, а теперь и Англии. И все трагедии произошли из-за какой-то книги и абсолютно непозволительных для наследного принца детских эмоций и желаний!

И, пожалуй, единственный человек, который мог справедливо обвинить его во всём этом, потому что знал всю правду, - это Вортигерн. Тот, кто пострадал больше кого бы то ни было, по вине Утера принял на свою совесть тяжкие грехи, начиная с убийств, пережил дорогих людей и то, что почти невозможно пережить обычному человеку. Вот только его младший брат не был обычным. Он был Пендрагоном, магом, а с учётом всего перенесённого – просто сверхчеловеком… Утер безмерно гордился им, все эти годы проведя рядом, ценя его присутствие, смысл и интонации сказанного и видя, как с каждым выстраданным годом и событием уплотняется алмазный стержень воли внутри чувствительного к всплескам магии Вортигерна.

Поэтому и король из него вышел великолепным. Утер помнил, что если Артур по закону унаследует престол, то получит во владение целый остров – всю Англию, а не только Камелот на юге, который получил в своё время его отец, потому что королевство не расширяло свои границы до правления в нём Вортигерна.

Утер снова посмотрел на младшего брата. Его образ уже затуманивался в поверхности зеркала. Так было всегда, когда Вортигерн терял сознание или засыпал. Ведь именно его сознание служило прочной связью между умершим королём и живым. А магия – наверно всё-таки сирен, об эффекте которой они и не подозревали, - оказалась той драгоценной нитью, что помогла одному брату не поддаться поглощавшей его тьме, а второму – увидеть продолжение жизни мира без его присутствия.

Утер в который раз за эти долгие годы неосознанно протянул руку, чтобы тронуть щёку Вортигерна, убрать с влажного лба тёмные пряди… Но пальцы как всегда наткнулись на холодный гладкий металл. Лицо брата исчезло, а Утер снова посетовал и одновременно порадовался, что грань между мирами такая прочная.

* * *

-Брат, нет!!! Не делай этого! – Утер опять ударил кулаками в металлическую стену, и опять тщетно… Вортигерн его не слышал. Последний раз они говорили через поверхность Экскалибура, когда меч принесли в обмен на девушку-мага. Сирены уже ликовали, но перед их абсолютной властью над Англией по-прежнему оставалось препятствие – Артур. И его появление стало роковым. Конечно, он не явился в Камелот без помощи, чем порушил все планы.

В итоге твари прибегли к последнему, проверенному средству.

И теперь Вортигерн, не слыша ничего кроме приказов сирен, направлялся к покоям дочери, вооружённый проклятым жертвенным кинжалом! Гадины из озера ставили на кон всё, что было у них и что оставалось у короля. Ради победы над Артуром.

Утер замолк, поняв бесполезность своих метаний. Он знал, что сын ни перед чем не остановится – у него чёткая цель, к которой он будет идти, невзирая на помехи. Артур убьёт Вортигерна. Если так, то жертва Катиэ возможно будет напрасна. Либо наоборот она будет настолько важна, что погубит истинного наследника.

Утер закрыл лицо ладонями. Единственный выход не увидеть смерти дорогих ему брата и сына был не более чем иллюзией, потому что предполагал мирное разрешение конфликта. Но сирены сделали всё для того, чтобы Артур ненавидел дядю и стремился его уничтожить. Невозможно было обойтись без жертв.

Сейчас, когда брат его больше не слышал, Утер не мог никак повлиять на ход ужасных событий. Ему оставалось лишь следовать за Вортигерном.

Сердце, казалось, разорвалось вместе с сердцем брата, когда тот с воем прижал к себе заколотую дочь. Но слёзы так ни у кого из них и не полились, ведь им давно было отказано в этой слабости… Чуть позже Утер очнулся от боли и, взглянув в зеркальный металл, холодея, осознал: от свежих страданий и ужаса в ожидании новых Вортигерн словно упрятал свою душу поглубже, оставил на задворках разума, что позволило магии сирен захватить и наполнить его тело тёмной силой, снова сделать беспрекословным оружием против законного наследника.

В подземелье марионетка стала превращаться в того самого монстра, которым была двадцать лет назад. Утер взглядом проводил его до магической башни, а сам застыл посреди зала в ожидании схватки, что станет для него мучительной вдвойне. Ведь он любил обоих противников, смерть любого из которых вторично разорвёт его сердце.

Погрузившись в горе, Утер даже не сразу заметил, как на каменную площадку вышел его сын. Утер не мог ничего сказать, чтобы предостеречь – ни его, ни брата. Мог лишь смотреть. Перед глазами вдруг мелькнул отрывок возможного будущего, где Артура повергло наземь… Но всё тут же смазалось. И теперь он видел сражение непосредственно из Экскалибура. Оружие врагов как раз столкнулось, высекая искры, и Утер наконец узрел, что его сын подчинил себе силу магического меча.

Всё повторялось. Воин с Экскалибуром бился против тёмного мага. Но на этот раз первого ничего не останавливало от убийства: Артур не вспомнил дядю, никогда его не любил, не дорожил им, как его отец. Более того – ненавидел, считал своим долгом спасти мир от его тирании. Второй тоже не сдерживался: сознание Вортигерна, который мог бы ослабить натиск, который сам желал быть убитым племянником, не контролировало тело, как и много лет назад. Утер знал это ещё и потому, что связь его самого с реальным миром через брата сильно ослабела. Но сражение он видел, как ни странно, во всех подробностях. Наверняка это происходило из-за пробуждённой силы Экскалибура.

И так же отчётливо Утер увидел, как яркое лезвие меча пронзает чёрную грудь. Он очень хотел, но не мог закрыть глаза. Он был обязан увидеть всё до конца. Его ослепляла боль, что заполняла душу – боль от потери брата. Но он упорно продолжал смотреть.

А когда начала спадать чёрная личина, Утер заметил, как просветлели глаза Вортигерна – это меч попал в его поле зрения. Утер улыбнулся – брат наконец увидел его в блестящей полосе металла.

-Я рядом. Теперь всё будет хорошо, - произнёс он свою любимую фразу для ободрения. Вышло не очень – голос срывался от сжавшей горло тоски. Вортигерн уже не мог ничего на это ответить, но слегка кивнул. А потом они услышали слова Артура. И Утер ощутил, как гордость наполняет его грудь, ширится в ней, оттесняя боль. Он гордился братом и сыном.

Утер увидел, как Артур поцеловал Вортигерну руку, и прикрыл глаза, которые жгли непролитые слёзы. А в следующий миг металл вокруг погас, окрасился угольной чернотой. Со смертью брата связь с тем миром прекратилась навсегда.

Абсолютно лишённый сил и эмоций, Утер устало опустился на трон. Эффект магии должен был развеяться вскоре после гибели Вортигерна. А значит, Утер больше не будет ограничен этим залом и сможет наконец уйти. Туда, в мир, врата в который уже мельком видел после смерти. Туда, к Игрейн, где, отыскав её, обязательно расскажет об этих годах почти-жизни в Камелоте…

Но пространство зала не спешило исчезать. Правда, Утер настолько привык ждать, что теперь лишь спокойно разглядывал тёмную матовую поверхность металла вокруг.

Потом вдалеке послышались негромкие шаги, и высокие двери, которые раньше никуда отсюда не вели, распахнулись. По залу прокатилось эхо уже звонких шагов по металлическому полу, а потом и звук голоса.

-Утер, нам пора.

Мигом забыв о смертельной усталости, Утер быстро поднялся и обернулся к пришедшему, уже прекрасно зная, кого увидит.

Вортигерн направлялся к нему, кутаясь в любимую мантию. В паре шагов от брата он хотел протянуть для пожатия руку, но не успел – был заключён в крепкие объятия. Тихо рассмеявшись, он обнял Утера в ответ. Оба мужчины привычно ощутили щекой мех воротников, тепло друг друга. Первым отстранился Вортигерн, а Утер с улыбкой оглядел его и произнёс традиционную фразу:

-Дурак ты, Гер.

-Сам дурак, - закономерно прозвучало в ответ. Впрочем, младший брат тут же склонил голову и закрыл глаза как от приступа боли.

-Что такое? – мгновенно встревожился Утер. – Неужели сирены и сюда добрались?!!

-Нет… Но я вспомнил, что убил Катиэ, - горько выговорил Вортигерн. Поднял ладони к лицу, словно чтобы разглядеть их лучше. Выдохнул: - Вот этими вот руками оборвал жизнь дочери… А ведь она могла ещё долго прожить!.. – Он судорожно сжал и разжал кулаки.

-Но теперь она будет с нами. Найдёшь её и утешишь, - Утер положил руку ему на плечо, слегка встряхнул. – Её и Эльзу. Они ведь так тебя любят.

-Надеюсь, - невесело усмехнулся Вортигерн, уже не выглядевший смертельно подавленным. Ему и правда предстояло встретить дорогих людей в лучшем мире.

-Жаль, я не могу увидеть царствование Артура, - беря брата под локоть и увлекая за собой, посетовал Утер.

-Он будет хорошим королём, - начал утешать с него Вортигерн и подстроился под его шаг. Они неторопливо пересекали зал, чтобы оказаться у других дверей.

-Конечно, ведь ты и я – мы его создали, - намекая на последние слова сына, кивнул Утер.

-Артур… Хорошо, что он меня так толком и не вспомнил.

-Думаю, он скоро вспомнит. Забыл наверно из-за стресса, который в детстве пережил. Память до трагедии оказалась запечатанной. А такой исход снимет заслоны. Вот он и вспомнит меня, мать, любимого дядю, тётю Эльзу, Катиэ. Обязательно.

-Хорошо, что он твой сын. Сирены больше не смогут заполучить марионетку.

-И поделом этим тварям! Больше не будут тянуть мерзкие щупальца к моей семье!

-Проклятье! – воскликнул Вортигерн и поморщился. – Книгу-то я уничтожил. Но Артуру про них ничего не сказал! Он не сможет убить сирен!..

-Надеюсь, он на них никогда не наткнётся, - пожелал Утер. – Тем более ты сам сказал, что они не смогут его подчинить.

-Это точно, - мгновенно воспрял Вортигерн и даже слабо улыбнулся. – Он тот ещё упрямец, весь в отца!

-И в дядю, - хмыкнул Утер.

Братья замерли перед дверьми, переглянулись. Потом старший уверенно толкнул створки.

-Англия в надёжных руках.

С этими словами два короля шагнули вперёд и истаяли в белом сиянии. Лучший мир принял их без задержки, даря долгожданный и заслуженный покой.


End file.
